Sing Me A Solo
by BenjaminWilliam
Summary: Faberry, mentions Brittana // Quinn doesn't like the song Puck's singing to Rachel. She doesn't like it one bit.


**A/N: My first Glee oneshot. It's just an idea that came to me while listening to James, and I had the idea of Puck singing this instead of Sweet Caroline in order to woo Rachel. It just seems like a much more Puck-y song. And, obviously, I couldn't write the story without my favourite pairing so this is a femslash story. For anyone who doesn't like this, you can just click your little back button now and save yourself the bother. This has no real timeline, but ignores Puck and Rachel having made out before she asks him to sing. (: Reviews give me the warm fuzzies, so please follow that pretty little blue link at the bottom and make my day.**

"Come on Berry, what'll it take for you to go out with me? I brought you a slushie – grape." He decides _not_ to tell her how he knows that's her favourite flavour, instead adding, "I'm a fucking hot jew," like it was the deciding factor.

Rachel sighed, once again longing for the days when Noah would throw frozen corn syrup in her face instead of using it in his mission to charm his way into her pants. For a single exasperated second, she's tempted to tell him about the relationship she'd recently established. However she knows that, ultimately, her girlfriend isn't ready for that. The ex-cheerio has already fallen so far to the bottom of the food chain and admitting her attraction to a girl – to _Rachel Berry,_ of all people – wasn't going to boost her back to the top of McKinley High's caste system. Not by a long shot. So instead, the starlet wracks her brains for a way to throw Noah off and eventually spits out the most plausible reason she can think of: "I can't give myself to someone who isn't...brave enough to sing a solo!" It's perfect, even if she does say so herself. There is no way Noah Puckerman is going to mangle his reputation in order to serenade her, he'd have to be insane. It was football over her. Looking back, it was _always_football over her. The singer couldn't be more monumentally grateful that she had found her match in, the surprisingly selfless, Quinn Fabray. Sure they'd had their rough patch; an eight year long "rough patch", but one that breaking down the cheerleader's walls had soon smoothed over. Quinn just wasn't that girl anymore.

It took Puck's grin to draw her out of her love-induced stupor and Rachel groans inwardly. Of course Noah would choose _today_to stop caring about keeping up appearances. "I'll see you in Glee," he says, before running off towards the music department to enlist the aid of the jazz band. He can only hope they'll forgive him for the wedgies. Back at her locker, the brunette can only wonder just what she has managed to get herself into.

Three-thirty rolls around faster than usual, and the teenager feels herself getting more and more excited. Of course, she wants Puck in no way, shape or form but it's incredibly flattering to think that he wants her. Besides that, she knows that making Quinn jealous has _great_ benefits behind closed doors. It's with a wide smile that the girl thrusts herself down into the seat next to Quinn and her cheerleading friends, and she can feel the inquisitive look her girlfriend's throwing her burning her skin. She just shrugs towards the other girl, deciding that she would keep her in the dark for now. She was pretty sure all of Glee would see, soon enough.

The second Mr Schuester walks into the room, Puck stands and the band plays the intro. Rachel doesn't know if he cleared this with the Spanish teacher beforehand or not, but from the look on their advisor's face she guesses _not_. After a brief drum fill, Puck sings, his gaze directly on Rachel. Everyone's jaws drop, and the gleeks aren't quite certain they believe their ears.

"This bed is on fire with passionate love," Puck starts, his voice taking on a husky quality that makes all of the girls in the room –and Kurt– swoon. All girls except Quinn Fabray of course, who is gritting her teeth and _praying_, for the first time in a long time, that she will have the willpower not to kill the budding new soloist who is now taking steps towards her girlfriend. "The neighbours complain about the noises above, but she only comes when she's on to-"

"Enough!" Everyone in the room flinches at the shrill voice cutting through the song, causing Puck and the band to trail off into nothing. Quinn has stormed her way down the stairs and is mere inches from the father of her baby, glaring. If looks could kill, there was no doubt that Puck would be six feet under right now.

"Uhh...yes, yes, quite right Quinn. Highly inappropriate," Mr Schu adds, having gotten over his shock and determined to exert his control. However, the pregnant girl is far beyond listening.

Quinn Fabray has not even gotten _started_ with what she has to say to Noah Puckerman, not even close. As she continues, she punctuates each word with a short, sharp slap. "You," slap, "fucking," slap, "asshole!" _Slap. _No one in the room dares to breathe. Except Puck.

Despite the throbbing in his cheek, Puck smirks. "I _knew _you still wanted me. But, shit, I'm looking at Berry now. Sucks to be you." For a second, Quinn can't believe his egotism. Then she remembers: he's Puck.

The girl's eyes narrow, and she can feel the rage bubble up to gather in her chest. She wonders idly if her hormones are making her irrational, but the look on Rachel's face says "My Hero" and that's all she needs to know. "_Rachel_. Her name is Rachel. And you're fucking crazy if you think she'd look twice at you." She's no longer looking at the footballer, but at her secret girlfriend: "She deserves so much more than you could ever give her."

"Quinn-" the subject of her gaze starts, but the blonde girl shakes her head.

"It's okay, Rach," she says, and she's smiling the biggest smile any of them have seen from her in a long time. Not just since all the drizzle drama, but since the beginning of high school. Since she'd lost herself – she could only be thankful that the beautiful brunette had been able to find her. "It's okay." And, thanks to Glee's self-proclaimed star, she knew it would be.

Now, with both girls assured that Quinn was doing the right thing, she turned her attention back to Puck, whose eyes had widened knowingly. "Holy shit!" he exclaims, looking at the girl in front of him as though she's grown an extra head, "You're gay for Berry! What the fuck?!" Quinn could only smile. The truth was out, and people could stop trying to put _their_ hands all over _her_ girlfriend. The anger had completely faded, knowing that Rachel was all her's. "Can I watch?" The anger was back. Which was why the pregnant girl's knee became swiftly acquainted with Puck's groin, and he, in a fashion that could rival Rachel's diva storm-outs for drama, fell to the floor.

The room is silent. There is no doubt from anyone that what Puck said is true. Both Quinn and Rachel look around, in an attempt to gauge the reaction of their peers.

Santana is scowling, knowing that she's lost the bet and will be donning a maid's outfit when she goes to her girlfriend's house after Glee. Brittany just smiles.

Kurt and Mercedes cannot _believe_ they didn't think to get their phones out at the start of the altercation, and now this entire thing would have to be spread without video documentation. Damn it.

Finn had accidently pictured both of his exes making out, and was currently murmuring his mantra of "mailman" under his breath. Quinn and Rachel looked away in disgust. Boys were pigs.

Before they could look to the other Glee members, Mr Schu decided to cut in before things got even more out of hand than they already had – although it seemed like an impossibility. "Okay, so we'll end it there today, I think."

As everyone filed out, Rachel made her way to the centre of the room and to her girlfriend. "So, we're out now, huh?" Although the starlet would find it hard to admit, she couldn't be more terrified. What if Quinn decided she wasn't worth it? Or that this was all some sick joke thought up by the Cheerios, and Quinn wasn't even _pregnant_ let alone gay? Well, the last thought she knew was her ridiculous imagination since she's had her hands running all over Quinn's baby bump and there was no way she was pulling a Terri Schuester. The first thought though, was nearly impossible to bear.

As it turned out, her fears didn't even matter – the cheerleader took a step towards her and curled an arm loosely around the brunette's waist, and Rachel felt herself melt into the embrace. She then felt strong fingers under her chin, tilting her head until brown and green eyes met. Then, more importantly, until their lips met in a passionate kiss. It lasted several seconds, until Quinn went to swipe her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip in what would quickly have become a battle for dominance. Before they could get to this point, Mr Schuester cleared his throat. Both girls jumped, and there was a wry smile on the teacher's face despite the awkward situation. A blush covered the girls' cheeks, and they both reached for each others' hand instinctively before they left.

"Have a good weekend, Mr Schu," the pair chorused, when they felt it was safe enough to talk.

"You too, girls," the man replied, picking up all the papers he needed from his desk.

"Oh, we will," Rachel said, her eyes darkening from chestnut to chocolate as she looked over her girlfriend's form and before Quinn could stop herself, she licked her lips. She knew the look Rachel was giving her and she knew it very well. The two rushed out, the pregnant girl practically ripping the singer's arm out of her socket as they made their way to the parking lot.

Mr Schuester couldn't help but feel he'd been given a little bit too much information, even though he knew the words weren't really meant for him. He just wanted to go home and watch a relaxing movie with Emma, and get all the thoughts of what Quinn and Rachel could possibly doing this weekend out of his head.

As it were, over the course of Friday night and most of Saturday, Quinn was quickly discovering that Rachel does _not _only come when she's on top.


End file.
